APH Ipod Challenge Italy
by kazza-spexy
Summary: 1 to 5 Italy centric drabbels, 6 Judas /all of these will have various pairings
1. Songs 1 to 5

**kazza: *hides under her bed* I can not believe I typed this, ohenestly T_T**

**Italy: Ve~ It's not that bad**

**kazza: not that bad! I think it's frigging awful I can't write drabbles... *sigh but at least I tried, da?**

**Italy: Si!... kazza-spexy does not own Axis Powers: Hetalia nor any of it's characters!**

**

* * *

**Song 1: Paparazzi – Lady Gaga (99 words)

Leaving the meeting, the Italian ran in to a wall of paparazzi, all asking about the recent scandal surrounding his Prime Minister, among other things.

Feliciano wasn't used to this kind of thing and shrunk back in slight fear of the flashing lights and constant questions, He was wishing Romano hadn't snuck out with Spain, he was the one who usually yelled and told them to "Piss Off!"

One of the woman shoved a microphone in his face and asked

"Mr. Vargas, is their any truth to the rumors about the Italian Prime Minister?"

"I-I don't know, g-go away!"

**SHUFFLE**

Song 2: I Can Do Better - Avril Lavigne (77 words)

"You're useless Italy!" Germany yelled his nerves shot as a grenade had blown up in his face

"Ve~ I'm sorry Doitsu, b-but I'm not that useless" The Italian yelled getting a little angry at being called useless for the 20th time that morning

"You ARE completely useless! Get out of my training ground" He yelled pointing

"Fine, I can do better than you any day Doitsu! Maybe Russia or America will treat me way better than you!"

**SHUFFLE**

Song 3: Gimme More - Britney Spears (114 words)

He couldn't believe he was doing this, him, the aristocratic Austria in a strip club, a MALE strip club at that

'Gods why did I let Prussia, Spain and France con me into this?'

His horror tripled suddenly when Italy, the same Italy he'd looked after when the boy had been younger, was up and dancing on the stage with his brother Romano, Canada and that loud mouth America

"COME ON GIVE US MORE!" Prussia suddenly yelled

Italy turned to see Austria and blushed greatly at being seen by him like this, the Italian approached swinging his feminine hips

'It's official, I'm going to hell' Austria thought; realizing that the site turned him on

**SHUFFLE**

Song 4: Hello – Evanescence (100 words)

Tears slid down the Italian's cheeks and on to the snow

'Why her? Why when she finally remembered the times from when we were kids?'

Feliciano held on the slightly warm hand of Natalya, she had been shot twice in the chest near her heart.

Feliciano had attempted to cover and treat the wounds, but she told him it was useless

"Will you smile for me one last time Feliciano?" She asked with a small smile of her own

"Si" He smiled, then lent down and took her first and final kiss

"Thank you" she whispered with her final breath

Feliciano screamed as the pure white snow fell from the skies

**SHUFFLE**

Song 5: S&M – Rihanna (127 words)

Feliciano grinned, the whips, the leather, the chains, oh how the others would freak if they knew he had these kinds of fetishes.

The four that did know were surprised at first but they came to accept and enjoy it too;

Russia had been first; he was Italy's favorite and vice versa,

England had surprisingly been second; having caught Russia and Italy in a very compromising situation

Prussia had been third; having followed Italy to one of the 'fun' sessions and was completely shocked by what he had seen

And last but not least the fourth member of their little group was Austria; Italy enjoyed dressing him up in leather dresses, as Austria had once dressed Italy in dresses

"Ve~ I can't wait for it to start"

* * *

**I would like some honest thoughts on these, so tell me if you liked them! (READ AND REVIEW!)**


	2. Song 6

**So, ah this is not a drabble but i'm still putting it here~**

* * *

Song: Judas by Lady Gaga

Characters: Italy, Lady Gaga (yes you read that right) with mentions of Russia and Germany

Pairings: Russia/Italy with suggested Germany/Italy

The Judas Inspiration

Feliciano Vargas, the personification of North Italy sat in his living room with the infamous pop star Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta, otherwise known as Lady Gaga. She was taking a short break while writing the songs for her third album and decided to visit the usually bouncy nation for a bit of inspiration, however when she had arrived Italy had been ranting about a discovery he had made about his own love life. Italy had explained that while he cared greatly about Germany, he was still in love with Russia, despite the Russian betraying his trust at-least three times if not more.  
Italy had calmed down about ten minutes later asking the pop star if she wanted a drink, the Italian had asked her why exactly she was there "I'm working on the songs for my next album" was the reply he had gotten, the two had chatted for a couple of hours till she had to leave.

A couple of week's later Italy was watching a talk show that Gaga would be introducing the second song from her 'Born this Way' album. (She had called him and told him to watch it)

*on the TV*  
"Now introducing Lady Gaga!"  
*crowd cheers*  
"Now you're introducing your new song today correct?"  
"Yes, but before that I'd like to shout out to the person who inspired the song, so thanks Feliciano and I hope you enjoy"  
Feliciano smiled as the music video started...

"Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Judas"

_'Judas?'_Italy thought questionably tilting his head

"Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas  
Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

When he comes to me I am ready  
I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs  
Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
Even after three times he betrays me"

_'Three times he betrays...'  
_  
"I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
A king with no crown, king with no crown

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby"

_'Oh, does she mean I'm the holy fool?'_

"Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas  
Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

I couldn't love a man so purely  
Even prophets forgave his crooked way  
I've learned love is like a brick you can  
Build a house or sink a dead body

I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
A king with no crown, king with no crown

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Judas

Ew  
In the most Biblical sense,  
I am beyond repentance  
Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind  
But in the cultural sense  
I just speak in future tense  
Judas, kiss me if offence,  
Or wear a condom next time

I wanna love you,  
But something's pulling me away from you  
Jesus is my virtue,  
Judas is the demon I cling to  
I cling to!"

_'I think I get it now...'  
_  
"I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh  
I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas  
Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA"

"wow just wow" the announcer said obviously awed by the song  
"well that was Lady Gaga's new song 'Judas' off the 'Born this Way' album!"

The crowd cheered as Italy turned the TV off, his thoughts on the song's lyrics  
He was obviously the 'holy fool', Russia played the role of 'Judas' and in that one line Germany played the role of 'Jesus'  
*ring ring*  
"hello?"  
The line was quiet for a moment till...  
"Holy fool, this is your Judas calling"

* * *

**The End~**

**I personally think this sucks but...**


End file.
